coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ann Aris
To the user who created the Ann Aris page: This message is another attempt to contact you and try and start a dialogue about your contributions to this site. We welcome all contributors to this site. There is an awful lot of work to achieve here and not enough people to assist in a meaningful fashion. However we have a huge issue with the contributions that you make. In short, they are of little or no use to us. I'm sorry to be so blunt with that but let me try and explain what I mean: Let's take the case of someone coming into the Ann Aris page for the first time. Can you imagine the negative reaction that would be provoked when they see what you wrote: "Ann Aris is a British actress who has been in Coronation Street". That is possibly inaccurate (how do you know she is British? She could be Australian or South African) and meaningless. What parts did she play? When? What else has she been in? As a matter of interest, Ms Aris has played the grand total of ELEVEN parts in Corrie which must be something of a record. Do you list these parts? You can find the episodes that she was in by clicking "What links here" at the base of the page you created and there they are. Then google her name. I just did and found a long list of credits going right back to the 1960s on IMDB, a selection of which would make an interesting contribution to the site. I then googled "Ann Aris actress" and "Ann Aris stage" and found nothing further of use BUT at least I closed those avenues and knew that the extent of the info available to me is limited to the IMDB entries. You therefore have all the info you need to create a meaningful page. Even if you found nothing, you are able to put into the page that Corrie would appear to be their only known credit, as I have on several pages in the past. Having created the page, do you think you've completed your task? Do you honestly feel that nothing else needs or could be added to the page? Do you have plans at some future stage to go back and revise your entries? If so, just please tell us! As it is, we have no idea what you plan to do and, in the face of the lack of facts, must assume - however unfairly - that you've "moved on" from this page and intend to leave it to others to do the donkeywork. If that is the case, that annoys me. I like to go into the site and be eclectic in my choice of what I am going to contribute that day. Sometimes it's viewing figures, sometimes its images, sometimes new pages but I chop and change to keep up my interest levels. When I see your pages I automatically think that I must add to them before some "outsider" comes onto the site for the first time, sees the page in the "recent activity" where it stands out, sees the little info that you've written and thinks "this site is crap". That means that you are driving my work routines on this site to try and improve the quality of what you've written before any damage is done and I don't like that one bit. I know that you do view what has been added to the site recently because all of the pages you created yesterday were on actors who were in episodes on which I added viewing figures yesterday as well. You therefore well aware of what we are up to and are following our movements. I therefore am going to add nothing to this site for a couple of days and link to this page from the talk pages of your other new entries because I want you to receive and understand this message and don't want these talk pages lost within a mass of other changes. If all this sounds dramatic, you have created almost 500 pages where we have had no choice but to add stub or clean-up tags and therefore some 5% of the pages on this site are of a very poor quality standard and that is too high a figure. We have been blocking the New Zealand IP addresses of your pc on this site for some months now to try and force you to register as a proper user so that we can talk to you, having previously sent you personal messages but you just seem to change your IP address. We will go on blocking your IP addresses, not because we want to exclude you absolutely, but because we want you to "join the club" properly. Please register and talk to us. John --Jtomlin1uk 10:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC)